1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to resolution adjustment, and more particularly to a method and a system for adjusting screen resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many electronic devices provide one or more input methods to input commands to the electronic devices. As an example, a related portable electronic device includes a liquid crystal display module (LCM) for displaying user interfaces and a touch panel arranged beneath the LCM for detecting and locating contacts made, by a stylus or a user's fingers, for providing menu selections to access data or activating functions.
Because the stylus is capable of precise inputs, the LCM is configured for displaying small icons on the user interfaces. However, such small icons are inconvenient for performing the user inputs by the user's fingers.
Accordingly, a method and a system for adjusting the screen resolution are called for in order to overcome the limitations described.